Perseus: The Flame of The West
by McSwagger95
Summary: Chiron once told Percy that the gods survive off the flame of western civilization. What happens to our hero when the world goes to hell and causes the flame to die. With the remainder of their power the Olympians make a last effort to survive by making Percy that flame.


**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say a few things. First i'd like to let you know that this is my first story so I apologize for anything wrong in advance, like grammer mistakes, or chapters being to short, etc. Second i want to let you know that i'll be heavily using certain things from animes that i've watched, mainly Cross Ange - Rondo of Angels and Dragons (a really great anime that i would recommend to anyone), and maybe Freezing (another great anime i recommend it) though that isn't set in stone. But i'll remind you that it isn't a cross over between cross ange Lastly In the future I might ask you for you're opinions and set up polls, but i must let you know that i'll use it to help consider and come to a choice involving the story but that doesn't guarantee that you will get it. The reason being that I am free writing this story, no rough draft no diagram of things to do, i already have an idea of what i want for this story (i'm just a lazy person) and i don't want people changing it. But i still ask that you review your thoughts and suggestion just don't get offended if i don't use it. Now that i've said everything you need to know let's get on with the story.**

 **p.s. I'll disclaim a chapter when i use something that doesn't belong to me.**

 **disclaimer: i don't own anything everything belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

I slowly lifted my head, I saw the entirety of the greek and roman pantheon standing before me. They stared at me with an intense unwavering gaze. My eyes scrolled over all the monsters as they all seemed to be in a some position to show praise, worship, and subservience. I moved on to to look at the titans and giants. I saw Gaia and Tartarus glaring at me, while the rest of the primordials gave a neutral look. I saw the handful of demigods that had survived the horrors. At last my eyes landed upon the gods, some in their roman form and others in their greek. Our gazes met and they all smiled. When suddenly they kneeled.

"All hail Lord Perseus the Destroyer, the dragon god and father of humanity, bane of the false god, and the ruler of all!" Zeus proclaimed. Everyone followed the olympians example and repeated them with just as much vigor.

I was shocked at first but I quickly got over it because I was already acquainted with this kind of treatment.

"Sigh, so you guys are aware of my titles." I sighed exasperatedly. "Rise, you know you gods don't have to act that way." I said.

"Apologies percy but it's only right that we do that after all we are all –" Poseidon said

" I know" I interrupted. Their was a wave of different emotions that passed through the beings before me. There was one thing they all would agree on feeling, solemn acceptance.

"I'm happy to see you are doing well percy." Said Poseidon. I smiled back in return and looked away. My gaze then fell upon Aphrodite. She was staring at me with a smile. When she saw a was looking at her, she grew playful. She gave me a wink and blew a kiss, I just smirked and rolled my eyes. Typical love goddess, though I wasn't really bothered by her shenanigans. I got over my anger at her for complicating my love life a really long time ago. I'm not disappointed with how it turned out. Half the time it was the most interesting part of life.

As I looked at all the beings assembled before me the only thing I could think of saying was. . .

"Damn, it's been so long. . . I-I can't believe I'm saying this but. . . I missed you guys." I stammered with tears in my eyes as I got a bit overwhelmed.

The people around me looked at me as if I grew a second head. There was a pause between us when suddenly Zeus began booming with laughter, a few moments later he calmed down enough to speak.

"Perseus Jackson . . . Lord Perseus." Zeus repeated with a jesting tone. He looked at me as a mocking smirk stretched his lips."Who would have thought the kind, gentle, and loving hero of olympus would become such a dominating, manipulative, and strong person." Said Zeus

"Hey! I personally think that I've always been strong." I Exclaimed

"Don't forget a complete badass." Growled Ares.

"Yeah well, living through five world wars would change anyone." I Replied

"Not to mention a lady killer." Commented Aphrodite with a flirtatious look.

Everyone looked at her weirdly but quickly recovered as that was her normal personality

"As I was saying, immortality suits you well Perseus, I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say I am impressed as well as extremely proud." Said Zeus. He looked around and received nods and sounds of approval. "So seeing as we are all here any not in there anymore or in the land of the faded I suppose that are plan worked?" Asked Zeus

"Yeah." I said as I scratched the back of my head with a sheepish grin. "Something happened I'm not too sure why but you guys have the power of an above average demigod." I said regretfully. "But don't worry I'll give control of your domains, but remember they belongs to me."

" It is as we expected. We never intended to come out of this alive yet here we are, all I can say Percy is. . . Thank you. We were allowed a chance to start again." Said Zeus with a thankful look.

I just looked away in embarrassment. "It's nothing it was your idea and all this wouldn't have happened if It wasn't for my stupidity." I said.

"Haha, you can say that again." Zeus said. "But I can't let you take all the blame. My paranoia led me to issue a quest to you to destroy a beast even we gods have trouble defeating." He said regretfully.

"Yeah." I said quietly. "Typhoon." I growled.


End file.
